List of multigenre conventions
This is a list of noteworthy multi-genre conventions. These cons typically do not cater to one particular genre (ie, anime, science fiction, furry fandom, etc.), but instead cover the gamut of these pop culture phenomena without specifying itself as a specific convention of that variety. Many of these conventions were at one time specialized conventions, but have since spread out into multiple genres. Examples of this are Comic-Con International and AOD. The list is divided up by location, and each convention includes dates during which it is typically held in parentheses. Please note that the dates listed are approximate or traditional time periods for each convention; for more details, please see the article or website of the individual convention(s) concerned. Australia New South Wales *Supanova Pop Culture Expo Sydney (in Sydney) *Armageddon Expo (in Sydney next in February 2011) Queensland *Supanova Pop Culture Expo Brisbane (in Brisbane in April) Victoria *Armageddon (in Melbourne in October) Canada *Hal-Con (in Halifax in October (2010)) *Fan Expo Canada (in Toronto in September) *Pure Speculation (in Edmonton in October) Czech Republic *Festival fantazie (in Chotěboř in July) Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Animation-Comic-Game Hong Kong - annually at the Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre around August. Italy * Lucca Comics and Games – Lucca, in November Mexico *Convencion de Juegos de Mesa y Comics (in Monterrey in March & November) United Kingdom *London Film and Comic Con held annually in July. United States Alabama *MOBICON (In Mobile, AL, Usually in May) California *AOD: The San Francisco Animation Convention (in San Francisco in August) *Comic-Con International (in San Diego in summer (Usually in July)) *Glamourcon (in Los Angeles in both mid-April and mid-November) Colorado *Starfest (in Denver in Mid-April) Florida *MegaCon (in Orlando in February) Georgia *Dragon*Con (in Atlanta in September) Idaho *Fandemonium (in Nampa in August) Illinois *Archon (convention) (in Collinsville, Illinois in early October; near St. Louis, Missouri) *Glamourcon (in Chicago in mid-August) Kentucky *ConGlomeration (in Louisville, Kentucky in April) Massachusetts *Vericon (in Cambridge in January) Mississippi *CoastCon (in Biloxi, MS in early March) Missouri *Archon, located across the river from St. Louis in Collinsville, Illinois and sponsored by the St. Louis Science Fiction Association. New York *New York Comic-Con (in New York in February) *I-CON (in Stony Brook in March) *X-Day (in Sherman in July) South Carolina *RoundCon (in South Carolina in February) Tennessee *MidSouth Con (in Memphis mid-late March, MSC 2011 slated for March 25-27) *ShadowCon (in Memphis first or second weekend of January) Texas *ApolloCon (in Houston in June) Washington *SpoCon (in Spokane in August) Wisconsin *Geek.Kon (in Madison in October) Notes A convention is presumed noteworthy if it has received significant coverage in reliable sources that are independent of the convention and satisfies the inclusion criteria for a stand-alone article. See also *List of anime conventions *List of comic book conventions *List of free conventions *List of furry conventions *List of gaming conventions *List of science fiction conventions *List of Worldcons Conventions Category:Fandom Category:Multigenre conventions